This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of the ME-INBRE BC (BC) is to provide biological resources and consultation that will foster comparative functional genomics research. The BC expands the goals of the existing ME-INBRE BC by enhancing services available for students and investigators within the INBRE network and greater Northeastern US. The specific aims of the BC are: 1) to enhance bioinformatics research capacity in Maine and 2) expand bioinformatics education and training programs. The ME-INBRE also received a supplement to significantly expand cyberinfrastructure in Maine and increase ME-INBRE's capacity for collaborative research training and resource sharing within Maine and among the Northeastern IDeA states.